


Celebrate!

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Reconciliation, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: This is way super late for the Choi twins' birthday, but I've had this idea rattling around in my head for awhile, so here it is! In this, MC and 707 are married with twin girls. Everybody else is single for simplicity's sake, lmao. A lot of Saeran because he's my boy and he deserves it <3 The twins are named Elly and Lucy because I honestly think it would be adorable (they are about 6 years old).





	Celebrate!

Saeran woke up feeling worse than his usual baseline of hating everything. When he looked at the calendar, he saw why.  _Oh shit. I gotta get out of here..._ Every year since his rescue from Mint Eye's brainwashing, he had managed to be absent on their shared birthday. He was still coming to terms with everything that had happened, and never felt quite ready to celebrate being born...considering there were still days that he regretted it entirely. He flopped out of bed and hurriedly started getting some clothes on. He knew something was up, however, when the acrid stench of burning...something...reached his nostrils. Confused, he padded sneakily to the kitchen- if it was his brother, he didn't want to risk being seen. There was red hair, sure, but twice and much and about a quarter as tall.  Elly and Lucy were busy making the kitchen an absolute disgusting mess (how DID they get eggs on the ceiling?!) and burning every breakfast item that had been in the fridge. 

"What...are you two doing?" Elly almost jumped out of her skin and dropped the cup of milk she had carefully poured to almost- but not quite- overflowing. The glass shattered and her other half, balancing carefully on a stool while stirring eggshells with a hint of blackened egg in a smoking pan, glared pointedly at her uncle. 

"Go back to bed! We're making breakfast!" She sounded so stern that Saeran almost cracked a smile. He thought life would be Hell with 2 more Saeyoungs, but the girls he managed to make had taken on their mother's sweet disposition and only their father's looks. He thought he might regret it, but he couldn't say no when they looked so determined. When Elly started to reach down to clean up the shattered glass, something came over him and he leaped forward, snatching her up. He danced in between the shards as best he could, but still felt some bits poking into his socked feet. 

"Okay, I'll stay but...let me help you at least..." He looked around anxiously at the mess he would have to clean up. After he had successfully swept up the glass, the girls argued over how breakfast would be prepared. They settled on setting the menu while Saeran cooked it. He helped them pour more milk into glasses and Lucy set the table. By the time MC and Saeyoung woke up, there was virtually no hint of the disastrous kitchen scene from earlier. Saeran tried to make a quick escape when he heard them shuffling in their bedroom, but tiny hands gripped his shirt. 

"Isn't your birthday, too, Uncle Saeran?" Lucy had a tight grip on his shirt. 

"Ah--- it IS, but me and your dad...we don't really...celebrate it together..." He awkwardly tried to explain years of solitude and resentment. Lucy looked like she had an uncomfortable realization. 

"You weren't here last year, either...is that what happens? Do twins just grow apart?"  _Dammit...she's intelligent like Saeyoung._ He knew that the two girls were just about joined at the hip, the way him and his brother used to be. If someone had told him back then that they would just grow apart..."No, Lucy, that's not how it is..." He ruffled her hair, but she still looked concerned. He really wasn't good at dealing with emotions, when Elly had sufficiently aroused her parents, he made a quick retreat out the front door. He felt the suffocating weight of guilt laying down on his chest. 

He just did what he did every year and wandered around the city. After an hour or two, he got the idea to visit their old home. For some fucking reason, Saeyoung had purchased it under a false name when their mother committed suicide. It looked okay on the outside, but when he stepped inside, the musky scent of years of cigarette smoke seeped from the walls and assaulted him. He was brought back to the memories that had driven him to find solace in revenge. Old newspapers were strewn about and a broken coffee mug laid forgotten next to a ratty sofa. He swallowed, forcing his feet to continue the tour. He got to their old room. A couple of pairs of pants lay in the closet- not far from the actual amount of clothing they owned. He stared at a little drawing they had made one rainy day. Two little cartoon versions of them were nestled in a sports car driving on a road. At least, that was the intention behind it. The execution was a bit messier than that. But he remembered. 

_"One day, I'm going to make soo much money! And I'll buy us both some really cool cars so we can go wherever we want!"_

That was what he said. But he felt the anger welling up inside again. He did all of the things he wanted. But he left him behind. Or maybe he could do all those things BECAUSE he left him behind...he felt the panic start to well up. He sat down heavily, in the same spot he had spent so many years with that damn rope on his foot. Negative thoughts started multiplying and filling his head like black fog. He stood up, and shook it away.  _I can't handle this shit._ He left the house as quickly as he had come. He felt a bit better when he stepped outside and stared at the clear blue sky. The guilt on his heart never left, and the brilliant shine from the sun made him think of his nieces' bright yellow eyes both staring at him expectantly. And Lucy's question... _"Is that what happens?"_

He arrived back at The Bunker a little after 1 p.m. He opened the door slowly and found that he wasn't accosted immediately by his twin. He stepped in and noticed MC cleaning up a bit. She looked surprised to see him. "Oh! Saeran! I thought you wouldn't be back until later tonight." His usual protocol was to stay scarce until at least after midnight, then he would quietly sneak back in like the whole day never happened. He looked around. "Saeyoung isn't here now, but you might want to leave soon. He went out with the girls to buy party supplies..." She mumbled while she loaded the dishwasher. He stepped into the small dining room situated next to the kitchen and halted suddenly. A small plate with eggs, bacon and toast was covered in Saran wrap (a/n: heehee...Saeran wrap) with a note. "TO: Uncle Saeran! Love: Elly and Lucy! <3 <3" MC walked up next to him, drying her hands off with a dish towel. 

"I was just about to put that up. Actually, Lucy waited awhile for you to come back." She looked...disappointed in him? She gave him a hard look. "I know that you guys have a complicated relationship, but please be careful showing that to Lucy. You know better than anyone how different twins can be. Elly doesn't notice a lot of things and just wants to goof off. But Lucy is observant but emotional. She notices things with you two and she gets scared...." She reached for the plate, but Saeran stopped her. "I'll eat it..." He sat down and started munching on the breakfast that he had mostly prepared. A small clicking sound was heard and he whipped his head around. MC put her phone away. 

"Lucy accused me of waiting for her to leave so I could eat it and say that you did. I wanted photographic evidence that I did not." She looked the picture fondly. He wanted to say something snarky through his eggs, but let it be, shrugging his shoulders roughly and continuing to shovel down the cold food. He finished quickly, and almost apologized to MC before he heard the garage open. Like a feral cat, he skittishly retired to his room, closing the door and locking it firmly. He wanted to see the girls but...he couldn't handle Saeyoung's...exuberance. 

He heard people starting to arrive after the chaotic sound of decorating had abated. He heard that gamer boy start to cry after having a beer (seriously, it was like...barely enough time for him to drink a beer) about wanting a girlfriend. He even heard that Vanderwood...person (he still had trouble deciding if it was a man or a woman). He smiled at the threats of tasering. A soft knock came on his door. He considered ignoring it, but he knew this knock. He opened to see Lucy, clad in a little birthday hat and a shirt with him and Saeyoung's faces on it. She thrust a quart of ice cream with a bright pink bow situated to the lid.

"I know you don't want to come out, but daddy said this was your favorite flavor, so we got it for you." She looked pouty as he took it, along with the spoon in her other hand.  _Dammit. This IS my favorite..._ he was stirred out of his annoyance by Lucy's voice again. "Daddy won't say it. But he misses you. And he looked for you last year, and this year too. And probably the year before that, but I can't remember back that far. You should...forgive him. I don't know what he did, but the other day Elly broke my favorite doll on purpose because I didn't want her to play with it. I thought I would be angry at her forever, but she's like...also me, you know? And family. So I forgave her. And I think that you should do that too. No matter what. Anyways, I'm getting back to the party. Mr. Han is calling dad a cat abuser again..." She carefully closed his door. He was dumbfounded. Usually, the girl said some smart things from time to time, but he didn't understand how she could be so emotionally intelligent. He sat on his bed, eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream and suspecting that MC is also a genius (but secretly) and that those two just happened to create a super genius. When he finished, he stared at the empty carton. He still felt bad, for some reason. 

_He misses you. And he looked for you last year._

He threw his spoon in the empty carton and sneaked out of his room. He knew it would make a splash if he showed his face now, so he just beckoned for the assistant woman. She came shuffling over, and he put on finger on his lips to signal Zen to keep his mouth shut. He had a heated conversation with her, before she relented and gave him a key. He asked her to grab Lucy, who had been quietly stewing and she happily followed him to the garage. 

About an hour passed, and the presents came out. Saeyoung sat expectantly in a chair. As always, there were equal amounts for him and Saeran, and MC tried to soothe him as she placed them aside. He was opening his final gift (a French press from Jaehee), when the door slammed open. Everyone stared. Saeran walked in with a large, suspiciously wiggling box and a tiny shirt with their pictures on it- identical to the one Lucy wore. 

"Saeran...your shirt..." Zen started. Saeyoung snorted. "Lucy had that made for him today. I don't think she understands clothing sizes very well..."  Saeran's belly button poked out defiantly. Everyone's attention turned towards the box when it started making noises. 

"What's...in the box?" MC asked nervously. "It's mine and Lucy's present." He said simply, lurching forward and thrusting it on Saeyoung's lap. Before he had a chance to open it, the lip of the box popped off and a white blur flew out of it. Saeyoung caught it before it could scramble under a couch and smiled a genuine, large...almost insane smile. He cuddled the ball of fur while it looked like it had started to snow inside. Amidst sneezes from Zen and Jumin's frantic shouts of "ELIZABETH!!!", the two brothers smiled at eachother. Saeran hugged his brother with the cat nestled firmly but squirming in between them.

 

"Happy birthday, bro." Saeyoung felt tears threaten to fall, but held them back long enough to answer, "yeah, happy birthday, bro." 


End file.
